


Their World

by Showhyuk4eva



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Side HyungWonho, showhyuk rise, side ckangki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Short one shots exploring Showhyuk and their World.





	1. Chapter 1

1

Minhyuk opened his eyes to smell the dusty scent of the room. Looking around he realized he had no idea where he was. He was thouroughly confused.

“Your finally up…” he heard a deep voice say and looked around to see a tall man standing at the door with a tray in his hand.

“Where am I?” Minhyuk asked feeling confused.

“Why don't you eat first?...” The man said moving towards him.

Minhyuk moved away instinctively, not ready to trust his surroundings.

“Can you please tell me where this is…. I… I can't… remember anything….” He said clutching the bedsheets. He had started to feel the panick rise and desperately looked at the other.

A look of something like pain or regret passed over the man's face however he recovered quickly to say, “ okay, I'm Hyunwoo. And there's no need to feel scared because I'm a friend” he said placing the tray in front of Minhyuk.

Minhyuk looked at the buttered toast and milk on the plate and heard his stomach grumble.

Hyunwoo turned towards the table in the room chuckling a bit.

“Thanks…” Minhyuk said, picking up one toast eventually. He felt lost but somehow he knew he could trust the man.

“Where am I?... And what...what is my name?” Minhyuk asked trying to remember the basic details. He felt so lost. How could he have forgotten his own name?

“This might help” Hyunwoo said handing him a notebook.

An hour later Minhyuk walked out of the bedroom with a flood of memories he had shared with his husband.

He walked over to where Hyunwoo sat, plopped next to him…

“I love you…” he said entwining their fingers together as he held Hyunwoo's hand.

Hyunwoo bends down to place a kiss on his forehead.

“ I love you too.” He said, a smile on his lips as he stares at his husband's matching ring on his hand. 

“Welcome back…” he says holding Minhyuk close.

‘Till tomorrow’ they both think in their minds.


	2. 2

2  
Flowers, he loved their smell, the way they looked, their colours, their meaning, basically everything about them.  
That's why you'd find Minhyuk sitting in his grandma's backyard so often. She loved gardening and he loved flowers, it was as simple as that.  
However a particularly good looking guy stood in the flower patch today and he was even lifting his t-shirt over his head saying he was feeling hot. This was complicating things, because now it wasn't just the flowers he was enjoying.  
“Minhyuk!” His grandma called.  
“Coming” Minhyuk said, glancing at the guy once again before he walked into the house.  
“Go give some lemonade to Hyunwoo. He must be getting tired” she said handing Minhyuk 2 glasses of chilled juice.  
“Okay!” Minhyuk said a little too enthusiastically.  
Hyunwoo was a college student who had moved into the space above his grandma's house since it was being rented out.  
Minhyuk had never been this happy about his grandma getting a tenant.  
As he walked out the door, Hyunwoo looked around to see Minhyuk and smiled sweetly.  
Minhyuk's heart skipped a beat.   
He couldn't wait for his college to start in a year's time.


	3. 3

Minhyuk sat looking at his painting.  
Recently he never made any people in his work.  
It was really a shame because he was able to show movement and life very well when bodies were involved.  
His works now looked very static and stiff.  
His professor was trying to understand, just like everybody else.  
He himself was trying to understand why.  
Suddenly a ball plopped into his lap. He picked it up to study it. It was red and the rubber surface had bite marks on it. He looked around to see where it had come from when he saw a huge golden furry thing running towards him. Next thing he knew the dog had jumped on him and licked all over his face making him laugh.  
It felt familiar.  
“I'm sorry about bean” a man said, Minhyuk moved to the side, avoiding the dog's tongue, to see muscle man towering.  
He grinned back at the man, blushing at the situation.  
Half an hour later the two were sharing ice cream and talking about life.  
Minhyuk felt like he could draw humans again,   
He was blushing throughout their meeting.


	4. 4

4.  
Hyunwoo had messed up… he knew it was bad this time.  
He couldn't seem to find Minhyuk anywhere.  
After their fight the last night Hyunwoo told Minhyuk to get lost from his life.  
That was the biggest mistake he made, he wasn't thinking straight, and by the time he realized he was being unreasonable he had already broken Minhyuk's heart and made him leave.  
The first place he went to was Minhyuk's house, then his parents house, then his friend Kihyun's house, then he went to only place he could think of, trying desperately to not think of the dread he would feel when he'd reach there.  
Hoseok opened the door with an amused look on his face.  
“What are you doing here?!” He asked when he was facing Hyunwoo.  
“I came to get him…” Hyunwoo said, his heart hurting a bit.  
“He…. Do you mean Minhyuk?”  
“Yes, who else?...”  
“He isn't here… why…”  
“What?!”  
“Babe, who is that?” Hyunwoo heard a voice from inside and gasped when he saw Hyungwon walk out into the corridor in a robe.  
Hyungwon imidiately blushed when he saw Hyunwoo and rushed inside again.  
“That… Hyungwon….” He said, though he himself didn't know what he was trying to ask.  
“Yeah…” Hoseok said looking sheepishly at Hyunwoo. He ruffled his hair at the back and said. “ Minhyuk has been helping me get back with him. We got back together let's say, just a few hours back…” he chuckled blushing.  
“I should thank him….Minhyuk I mean….but yeah, isn't he at home? Why are you looking for him?”  
Hyunwoo couldn't do much more than stare at him.  
“I fucked up….” He said eventually..  
He was the most stupid person and biggest asshole he had ever known, and he needed to apologise.  
“I need to find him…” he said with desperation in his eyes.  
“We both know where he would be right now…”  
Hoseok said…  
Suddenly everything fell into place. All those times Minhyuk met up with Hoseok, all the phone calls, all the dinner dates…. Everything.  
And Hyunwoo knew where he'd be.  
He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before.  
“Thanks…”  
“No problem man.” Hoseok said patting his shoulder “go get him back”  
Hyunwoo rushed down the stairs.

Minhyuk felt himself tearing up again as he thought of all the times he spent with Hyunwoo. He loved the man and couldn't believe the other thought he would cheat on him.  
How could he make the other believe?!  
It was taring at his heart how Hyunwoo had asked him to get lost, the man he loved didn't trust him anymore…  
His cheeks got wet as he looked up at the stars.  
He remembered last time he cried in this spot was when Hyunwoo had told him he was in love with someone, his heart had broken not realizing that someone was himself.  
It wasn't till Hyunwoo kissed him that the tears turned to those of joy. He remembered laying there snuggling next to Hyunwoo as they looked at the stars in the sky. It was their spot and always would be theirs.  
He let out a sob clutching at his heart. He couldn't live without Hyunwoo and he didn't know what to do now.  
He was losing hope when he felt strong arms going round his waist from behind.  
Forgetting everything he held onto those arms and cried his heart out.  
“Please…” he said after his tars had stopped falling, “don't make me leave… I can't…”  
“Shhh….” Hyunwoo said kissing his neck from behind, he pulled him closer to his chest, holding him tighter.  
They sat there for a while just holding each other.  
Once they calmed down, Minhyuk turned around to look at Hyunwoo, before he could say anything though Hyunwoo kissed him.  
“I'm sorry” he said after they broke apart.  
“I was a jealous idiot and I really messed up….  
I'm so sorry.”  
Minhyuk just looked at Hyunwoo, he couldn't even feel angry because he was so shocked by everything that was happening.  
He didn't get enough time to feel anything.  
His hurt was cut short and he didn't know waht to say now as he didn't even expect Hyunwoo to have figured out things.  
“You know..?” He asked looking at the other.  
“Yes…”  
And both of them sighed, one in relief and one in regret.  
How could he have doubted this wonderful man, Hyunwoo thought. He pulled Minhyuk onto his lap, breathing into the space between his neck and shoulder.  
“I love you so much…. And I couldn't help but get jelous when you started spending all that time with Hoseok.”  
“I know I should have told you sooner, but I know you don't like it when I get involved with other people's problems.” Minhyuk said hugging Hyunwoo, he laid his head on the others shoulder, comforted by his heat and arms around him.  
“Don't ever stop trusting me…” he said, snuggling closer.  
“Never..” Hyunwoo said tighteing his arms around the younger.  
His laid small kisses on the others shoulder relieved that he hadn't lost the most important thing in his life.  
“I love you…” they said after a while and laughed at their cheesiness.  
“Let's go home…” Hyunwoo said, “I'll attempt to cook something for us…”  
He pulled Minhyuk up and they held hands as they walked back to their life together.


	5. Chapter 5

“Fuck…”  
“What happened?!” Minhyuk rushed into the bathroom when he heard his boyfriend's shout.  
He saw Hyunwoo trying stick his hand into the drain of the sink.  
“What the hell are you trying to do? You'll hurt yourself…”  
“No no, you don't get it, something important fell into…. I need to get it out… ouch!”  
“Ommo! Look now your bleeding” Minhyuk said reaching to inspect Hyunwoo's cut finger.  
“Rinse it…”  
“Please don't turn the tap on…” Hyunwoo said stopping Minhyuk from turning the tap.  
“Hyunwoo you need to clean this..”  
“Yes okay, but not here, let's use the kitchen sink”  
“Humph.. okay, come on.” He said pulling the bigger man towards the kitchen.  
Once Minhyuk had finished sanitising and bandaging the finger he noticed Hyunwoo looking sad.  
“Okay, now, what is this important thing that fell down the drain?” He asked in a fond voice, placing his hand on Hyunwoo's cheek.  
“I… I can't tell you.”  
“What could it be?”  
“Just let me go take it out Minhyuk..”  
“No way, you just cut your finger. You can't handle domestic stuff. I'll go ask Ki how we can open the pipe, you wait right here.” Minhyuk said getting up.  
“Why are you treating me like a kid?!”  
“Cuz you just got hurt. And I don't want my cuddle bear hurting” Minhyuk said, pinching Hyunwoo's cheek, he then moved to go to their neighbor's house.

Knocking on Kihyun's door, he kept wondering what it could be that Hyunwoo dropped…  
A moment later a shorter man with reddish brown hair opened the door. He was wearing shorts and an oversized sweater which made him look tiny and adorable. Minhyuk instinctively jumped on him hugging him to death…  
'Aww Kihyunie! You look sooooooooooo cute!!!!”  
“Eesh… did you disturb me now just so you could suffocate me to death…!!!” The shorter man said in an irritable voice, but then that was just how Kihyun showed his love.  
“What do you want.. “ he said in a flat voice when Minhyuk finally decided to let him go.  
“Oh right! I need you to help me open the drain pipe from our bathroom sink…. Hyunwoo seems to have dropped something important and the thing is stuck in there….” He said in one go…  
“Oh…”  
They stared at each other for a moment. It was weird.  
“Well I'll go get my tool kit….”  
10 minutes later, Minhyuk and Kihyun walked into the bathroom to witness a very very wet Hyunwoo, sprawled out on the bathroom floor with a very satisfied smile on his face. The drain pipe had gone wild as water flowed out of it and the entire bathroom floor was wet.  
“Hyunwoo what have you done?!” Minhyuk shouted.  
He squealed while avoiding a spray of dirty water…  
“You have broken our bathroom!!!” He said angrily, looking at a Hyunwoo who seemed like he couldn't be bothered by what the other was saying.  
“ Calm down Minhyuk…” Kihyun said “I'll fix it…”  
He stepped into the room overflowing with water and crouched down next to pipe in place he wouldn't get sprayed by it. He looked for a knob behind the basin and turned it, killing the water supply.  
“You know you could have just switched it off before pulling the pipe out.” He said flatly to Hyunwoo, who was clutching something in his hand…

Hyunwoo walked out with a towel around him while Minhyuk helped Kihyun secure the pipe. He was just glad he found it.

That evening when they both sat sharing a piece of chocolate, Minhyuk finally asked him again.  
“What was that thing you dropped in the sink Hyunwoo.”  
“I can't tell you yet.”  
“But…..”  
“No…”  
“Please….”  
“No…”  
“Why are you keeping secrets from me!”  
“I am not!”  
“Then tell me what it is…”  
“That's a secret…”  
“Aaargh! Hyunwoo why!!!!....”  
Hus whining was stopped as Hyunwoo pressed his lips against the youngers.  
“I love you.” He said a moment later after they pulled apart.  
Minhyuk immediately blushed and forget his curiosity.  
A month later, after counting down to 12 with all their friends and wishing each other Happy New Year, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk were spending a quiet moment together thinking about the past year.  
“I'm so happy for Kihyun, he finally found someone to tolerate his grumpiness.” Minhyuk said, thinking about the youngest addition to their friends.  
They had instantly taken to Changkyun and all of his weird wonderfulness.  
They had also congratulated Hyungwon and Hoseok on adoption of their baby girl. Jooheon also had finally hit it big and signed a contract with an excellent music company. Everyone seemed to be happy and doing well.  
“Wait a minute” Hyunwoo said moving to their bedroom.  
He was back a moment later holding in his hand a tiny velvet box.  
Minhyuk moved to him to get a closer look, and gasped when Hyunwoo got down on one knee in front of him…  
“Minhyuk….baby..i’ve….”  
“Yes!” Minhyuk shouted before Hyunwoo could even say anything… his eyes were brimming with tears.  
Hyunwoo just chuckled. “Let me speak puppy…” he said holding Minhyuk's hand.  
“As I was saying… I've spent the past year with you, and I couldn't think of a more happier time in my life. I feel we haven't just grown into each other but have connected in a way I have never done before. I want you to stay by my side forever and I want to stay by you forever. You have become the most important to me and Minhyuk I'm so deep in love with you… I never want to stop feeling this way. I feel full and complete with you and I want to always feel like that.” He took a breath looking into his lover's eyes...he said the next words, Knowing how much it came from his heart, and how much it moved the other.  
“Lee Minhyuk, do me the honor of taking me as you husband and marrying me.” 

For a second Minhyuk was silent, Hyunwoo's words washing over him.  
“Yes…. Oh My God! YES!” He said, blinking away the tears. Hyunwoo slipped the beautiful ring onto his finger and it looked beautiful. He got up to kiss his fiançé.

Two hours later when they sat snuggling on their bed, the sheets pooled around them, Minhyuk asked…  
“What did you drop in the basin?”  
“You just won't let it go will you?  
“Nope!”  
“It was the ring…. I was practicing. And it fell……”  
“Oh!”  
“Yeah….”  
“ I love you…”  
“I love you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope your having a good day.
> 
> I am enjoying writing these, let me know what else you'd like to read...
> 
> Also please tell me how I can improve my writing.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed these stories


End file.
